Heating of structures and equipment in hazardous locations poses design problems. In many industries, particularly in the oil industry, there are many locations that may contain explosive and flammable gases but require heating. Exposed electrical elements can pose an electrical hazard. Explosion proof electrical heat tape or cable is known that is used for heating various shapes, sizes and configurations of objects to be heated. These explosion proof electrical heat tapes and cables must be carefully installed to comply with electrical codes, and require a source of electrical power, which may not be available in remote locations.